Shall We Skate?
'"Shall We Skate?" O.S.T. from "The King and the Skater" '(映画 “王様とスケーター”より 「Shall We Skate?」) is composed by Taku Matsushiba and features the vocals of Japanese choir The Soulmatics. Phichit Chulanont performs to this song for his short program. In the show, the song features in the movie "The King and The Skater", which stars a Thai actor, and was the first movie that Phichit ever watched. Thus, the movie has had a large impact on his life. Phichit's coach Celestino Cialdini states that Phichit is the first Thai skater to skate to this song. Yuuri Katsuki mentions that Phichit had wanted to skate to this song for a long time. The song is an homage to the song "Shall We Dance?" from the musical "The King and I" by Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II, with Phichit's costume even being reminiscent of the one Yul Brynner wore during that scene in the iconic 1958 movie. Ironically, in reality, Thailand has banned anything related to Anna Leonowens' accounts of her encounters with King Mongkut, which makes Phichit's performance even more notable. Lyrics English= What do you see from there? People sing, royal anthem, your majesty··· Once you left your country and travel around the world You'll find the new world in you And come to love your homeland more Shall we skate? You can step like a feather on the ice Let yourself go with music spinning 'round like a dice Shall we skate? Your dreams become true if you believe in Like a magical train we could catch Shall we skate with me? Let's step out with me. Now, take my hands, come on! (Your majesty!) Right, Left, Right Slow down··· Yes! He gets, he did it !! (Wow!) Just keep on believing or future must be freezing in the ice！ Shall we skate? You can step like a feather on the ice Let yourself go with music spinning 'round like a dice Shall we skate? Your dreams become true if you believe in Like a magical train we can catch Shall we skate with me? Listen to the music Shall we skate with me? Let's step out with us |-| Kanji= そちらから何がご覧になられますか みんなあなたのため国歌を歌っていますよ、陛下··· ひとたびご外務なされれば 自分の中にも新しい世界を見つけることができて そしてあなたはこの国をもっと愛するようになるはずです 一緒に滑りいますか 氷上を舞う羽のように軽やかにステップを踏んで 賽は投げられたのです、さあ音楽に身を任せて 一緒に滑りいますか 信じさえすれば夢は叶うということ 魔法のトレーディングカードゲームみたいに 私と一緒に滑りいますか、さあ共に踏み出しましょう ほら私の手につかまってください、大丈夫ですよ（陛下！） 右、左、、、ゆっくり、、、 やった！やりました！（素晴らしい！） どうか信じることをやめないで、さもないと末来は氷の中に 閉と込められて冷たくなってしまいます 一緒に滑りいますか 氷上を舞う羽のように軽やかにステップを踏んで 賽は投げられたのです、さあ音楽に身を任せて 一緒に滑りいますか 信じさえすれば夢は叶うということ 魔法のトレーディングカードゲームみたいに 私と一緒に滑りいますか 音楽に身を委ねて 私と一緒に滑りいますか、さあ共に踏み出しましょう |-| Romaji= Sochira kara nani ga goran ni nara remasu ka Minna anata no tame kokka o utatte imasu yo, heika··· Hitotabi go gaimu nasa rereba Jibun no naka ni mo atarashii sekai o mitsukeru koto ga dekite Soshite anata wa kono kuni o motto aisuru you ni naru hazudesu Issho ni suberi imasu ka Hikami o mau hane no you ni karoyaka ni suteppu o funde Saiha nagerareta no desu, saa ongaku ni mi o makasete Issho ni suberi imasu ka Shinji sae sureba yume wa kanau to iu koto Mahou no torēdingukādogēmu mitai ni Watashi to isshoni suberi imasu ka, saa tomo ni fumidashimashou Hora watashi no te ni tsukamatte kudasai, daijoubu desu yo (heika! ) Migi、hidari、、、yukkuri、、、 Yatta! Yarimashita! (Subarashii! ) Dōka shinjiru koto o yamenaide, sa mo nai to mirai wa koori no naka ni Kei to kome rarete tsumetaku natte shimaimasu Issho ni suberi imasu ka Hikami o mau hane no you ni karoyaka ni suteppu o funde Saihanagerareta nodesu, saa ongaku ni mi o makasete Issho ni suberi imasu ka Shinji sae sureba yume wa kanau to iu koto Mahou no torēdingu kādo gēmu mitai ni Watashi to isshoni suberi imasu ka Ongaku ni mi o yudanete Watashi to isshoni suberi imasu ka, saa tomo ni fumidashimashou Category:Short Program Category:Music Category:Media Category:Anime